Kosem Sultan
"Oh my dear, the Sultan of my heart, when you turn your face away from me, I become miserable." - Kosem about Ahmed Appearence From episode 1-6 Kosem was a petite girl with long blonde hair and a delicate frame. She also had big blue eyes. Now from episode 7-30, she looked more mature, and had long, wavy brown hair usually sported by head jewelery. During season one she had a switch from different eye colors. From hazel to brown to gray to blue. She also had smoothe olive skin. Now in season 2 she is an adult with dark brown hair and different colored eyes throughtout the season. In the last few episodes she had graying hair, but with a mix of brown. She usually wears the clothes that Turkish women wore in the day, and it is seen from how she grew that she wore a bunch of different styles and colors including jewelery, crowns, rings and earrings. '''Haseki Mahpeyker Kosem Sultan '''previously known as Anastasia, is the Haseki Sultan during Ahmed's reign. She is currently the mother of Sehzade Mehmed and the first Haseki of Sultan Ahmed. She was the daughter of a Greek merchant and lived in a Greek island before being captured by the order of Safiye Sultan to Topkapi Palace where her life changed. Capture and Arrival to the Palace Anastasia's previous life was not clear but she was the daughter of a merchant and she was a joyful girl. She had only one sister. She lived happily in her Greek island where someone drew a painting of her. This painting found itself to Istanbul somehow where it caught the attention of Sehzade Ahmed. He admired the painting and found himself in love with the girl, which made Safiye Sultan order the girl to be brought. Soon, the Turks arrived and captured the young girl. Anastasia was fearful and was desperate to get back to her home which caused her to get her and the people who captured her in trouble by telling a bunch of rebels that they belonged to the palace. In a desperate way to escape, she was saved by a new Jannisary, Alexander. He promises her that he will help her escape. Soon, she arrives to the palace where she hates it. Cennet Kalfa, a servant woman, renames her Hatice. She is then brought to Safiye Sultan who renames her Mahpeyker and tells her she will never leave the palace and she will have a bright future. She is then taken to sleep with the rest of the harem girls, by the order of Valide Handan Sultan, Ahmed's mother. The harem girls tease her and tell her that the Sultan is a big fat man who eats girl's hearts, and she believes them and is frightened. Then, she meets Ahmed in a secret garden, where he hides his identity and tells her, his name is Bahti. She is still desperate to escape and is upset when she finds out that she has halvet with the Sultan and has to go to her room. She is soon surprised to find out Bahti is actually Ahmed. ( Episode 1) She continues with her attempts to escape and tries to find ways on how to escape. Her relationship with Safiye Sultan increases while her relationship with Handan Sultan is cold. She meets Alexander (renamed Iskender) and begs him to help her escape which he accepts. Meanwhile, she starts having feelings for Ahmed and soon shares a kiss with him. Her desperate attempts to flee increases after she is attacked by a jealous harem girl. Ahmed reassures her and promises to protect her. Soon, Iskender finds a way to escape and she goes with him, but has second thoughts after realizing that she loves Ahmed and goes back to the palace, but she doesn't know that Ahmed was poisoned earlier that day. Handan Sultan accuses her of poisoning Ahmed and orders her to be whipped. She cries and tells them that she didn't do it but she is still whipped and then thrown into the dungeons. After convincing Golge Hatun to let her go, she runs to Ahmed's chambers and looks at him getting treated by the doctors and starts crying. Handan Sultan, realizing that she loves her son, unties with Anastasia. Anastasia then realizes that Safiye Sultan does not care about her or Ahmed. Anastasia doesn't give up hope and tells everyone to pray that Ahmed and his brother Sehzade Mustafa will live. After everyone starts escaping the palace due to riots, Anastasia decides to do something about the riots. She goes to the rioters and tells them to pray instead of rioting. She is soon shot by one of the rioters but gets up after the bullet hits a necklace not her. The rioters soon leave and her father who came to look for her calls after her. Becoming Kosem Soon, everyone realizes the true power of Kosem and thank her for saving them, and she changes her name to Kosem. She finds a cure for Ahmed from a witch, but the witch tells her that she will watch everyone she loves die. Ahmed is cured, she and Handan become friends, and Ahmed tells Safiye to leave the palace. Safiye tells Kosem to convince Ahmed to allow her to stay, but Kosem tells her she also wants her to leave causing them to become rivals. Safiye then finds out about Enzo and uses him to threaten Kosem. Meanwhile, Ahmed leaves for an unknown reason and Kosem is caught up after finding out Halime Sultan and Safiye Sultan